Situaciones Inoportunas
by elenavaleriasandoval22
Summary: Solo digamos que ranma y akane sufrieron una situación inoportuna...


Situaciones Inoportunas

-Ahí vienen-dijo akane

Ranma giro la cabeza alertado por los gritos, miro a un lado y al otro, entonces vio un casillero junto a los utensilios de limpieza

-Aquí-dijo ranma, jalándola al casillero junto el, si apenas y cabía un alma allí no sé cómo le hicieron para entrar los dos

Era un casillero pequeño, ranma quedo atrás y akane adelante quedando demasiado juntos

-Ranma no me puedo mover, todo esto es tu culpa y el de tus prometidas-talvez si no fuera por las locas y los acosadores de akane ellos no estuvieran en esa embarazosa situación

-Mi culpa! Akane te recuerdo que tus pretendientes son parte de todo esto-dijo con recelo, akane iba a renegar, pero ranma le tapó la boca ya que en el exterior se escucharon unos gritos

-Ranma mi amor! donde estas, yo te librare de esa plebeya-

-Ran-chann-

-Airennn, shampoo preparar desayuno-

-Akane Tendo yo te librare de las garras de saotome-

-Oh mi linda akane, debo protegerla del idiota de ranma-

-Debo eliminar a saotome y así mi adorada akane y yo estaremos juntos-

Era increíble como tan de mañana esa bola de imbéciles estaban molestando y lo mas increíble era que ryoga aún no se hubiera perdido y que rayos hacia Gonsunkugi ahí, llevaban persiguiéndolos dos cuardas antes de furinkan

-Akane no vayas a hablar-ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero aun así guardo silencio, cuando el trio de locas y los pretendientes de akane pasaron cerca akane retrocedió mas por inercia, a ranma eso no le iba muy bien si de por si estaba demasiado afectado al tenerla cerca cuando ella se acercó todavía mas el chico sentía de desfallecía

-Parecen que se fueron-le dijo akane a un aturdido ranma

-Sí, hay que salir-el pobre chico necesitaba respirar

-Akane ¿qué pasa? ¿porque no abres? -

-al parecer esta atorrada-trato de volver a abrirla, pero la puerta no respondía para ranma eso no era buena noticia tener a su prometida demasiado cerca le estaba afectando demasiado y las hormonas juveniles no lo ayudaban en nada, akane retrocedió mas contra ranma para ver si al jalar la puerta esta abría

-A..aka..ne-escucho gemir al chico

-Que pasa ra-no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como el chico apretaba su trasero contra la cadera de él, fue ahí donde noto lo afectado que estaba el chico por la cercanía

-So..lo..no te..mu..evas mucho-dijo con dificultad el chico, su respiración era entre cortada y su voz más ronca a akane le parecio un poco excitante la situacion nunca penso que se pusiera asi por simples roces ya que ranma siempre decia que era una fea, marimacho, sin cuerpo, pecho plano y sin gracia así que decidio jugar un poquito con el estado de ranma, quizás por el calor de la situacion o las hormonas juveniles que se apoderaron de ella meneo su trasero contra el miembro de el

-Aaaahh A..kane no..t..te mue..va..as-ranma estaba demasiado alterado y excitado si ella seguia asi no responderia

-porque ranma si soy tan fea ¿porque te pones así? -dijo ella refregándose contra el

-aahh..y..yo..s..solo-la tomo mas fuerte de la cintura el ya no aguntaria mas

-Aka..ane por favo..orr pa..r..ra no puedo m..mas- apretándola aún más, se le notaba muy afectado al chico asi que decidio separarse un poco de el pero no la soltaba por la cintura

-solo n..no te mueva..as mas..s-ranma estaba fuera de si y un roce mas seria el detonante, permanecieron quietos por unos minutos akane podia sentir la agitada respiracion de el chocar en su cuello la pierna de akane se estaba acalambrando asi que la movio por el dolor

-D..Dios a..akane..e-simplemente ya no podía más así que empezó a mover su miembro contra el trasero de ella

-Ranma que haces-el no podía responder solo actuaba estaba fuera de si para saber que hacia

-aahh..a..akane..e-ella sabia que el habia perdido el control y no sabia hasta donde podia llegar esto, pero las cosas no podian pasar asi tenían que parar pero no sabia como, para suerte de ambos el casillero no aguanto mas el peso de ambos haciendo que la puerta se abriera y ellos cayeran impactando contra el suelo

Ranma estaba tan rojo y avergonzado que el color de su camisa era palido junto a su rostro akane no se quedaba atras ya que tambien estaba apenada, ninguno se dignaba a dar la cara es que simplemente era muy vergonzoso

-Chicos que hacen aqui afuera las clases comenzaron hace 10 minutos, llegaran tarde-dijo yuka que al parecer pasaba por ese pasillo pero al no escuchar respuesta pregunto

-¿Están bien?-pregunto al verlos aturdidos, tampoco hubo respuesta…

-Akane, ven te ayudo a levantarte-mientras yuka ayudaba a akane a levantarse del suelo ranma decidió escabullirse su situación era muy comprometedora y ya había pasado demasiada vergüenza como para dar la cara y pasar más pena

-Ran..-las chicas voltearon en dirreccion a ranma pero no habia nadie

Vaya...ya se fue, akane vamos nosotras o nos castigaran-la chica agradecía a todos los dioses que ranma hubiera desaparecido se sentia demasiado apenada como para mirarlo a la cara, ahora el problema es que pasaria cuando lo volveria a ver de cierta manera era su culpa también haber sufrido esa **situación tan inoportuna**


End file.
